wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Soragam Dragoncrusher
Born and raised in Gorgrond, Soragam Dragoncrusher joined up with the Horde during their time on Draenor. From there, the Laughing Skull orc moved to Stonetalon with his twin and younger brother, carving out a place for their new clan. He now lives there full time, acting as Chieftain of Grombolar. Physical Description Tall and muscular, it is obvious that Soragam is quite fit and strong. One look at the powerful orc shows just that. He is handsome, as orcs go, and it's quite obvious that he's willing to act upon this charm whenever he pleases. As he is from alternate Draenor, his skin is brownish-grey in color instead of a green. The hair upon his body is a deep red color, formed into a mohawk on his head that trails down his back in a braid, and longer braids on the sides of his jaw and chin, as well as thick patches all across his chest, arms, legs, and abdomen. Between the braids on his jaw, he appears to be quite scruffy as well. Sora is quite open about all the piercings upon his body, sporting two silver studs in the upper part of his right ear, a golden ring through his nose, and more exotic ones, such as golden studs in both his nipples, among others.. He also sports a golden band wrapped around his left tusk. The orc also sports several scars, the most notable being his missing left ear, a slash across his right cheek, and a ragged scar on his right shoulder. Personality Friendly, charming, creepy. These words can all describe this rather interesting orc. He enjoys his time around people and is far too willing to make friends. He's almost never seen not smiling and that often.. disturbs some. When he fights, however, there is a bloodthirstiness that plagues him deeply. He has no qualms with sating this need, however, and is all to willing to fight when the need arises. This bloodlust doesn't seem to conflict with the natural calm that overtakes him while in battle, instead fueling it and creating a monster on the field. He's also a supremacist. Why wouldn't he be? Orcs are the best race in the world, right? Though other races can certainly earn the title of 'Honorary Orc', which is the highest of honors that Sora can ever bestow upon someone who wasn't fortunate enough to be born an orc. History Early Life Born in Gorgrond to Krokmald Spineflayer and Keta Bitteraxe alongside his twin brother, Soragam was the oldest of what was eventually a family of ten. For the first few years of his life, up until he could hold an axe, Sora lived in relative peace. His mother stayed behind to keep an eye on her growing litters, while his father sought out enemies near constantly to sate his never-ending thirst for battle. All the way up until he reached his sixth year, he had to contend with a new sibling, which soon totaled up to five sisters and three bothers, one being his twin and the youngest brother being half-ogre. At age six, Sora was apprenticed under a grizzled old orc named Krost Deatheye, who taught him the way of the blade, how to hunt, and how to not get himself killed by the botani of Gorgrond. The older orc was brutal with Sora, and trained him hard every day of his life for eight years. During this time, the orc grew into a brutal force of nature, mastering combat with axes, swords, and maces, as well as becoming proficient with bows. His formal training ended with the death of his mentor, who fell in a skirmish with the Blackrock Clan. It was during this skirmish that Sora earned the mask he now wears by killing the orc who felled his mentor, claiming his skull after the battle was over. As the orc grew, he and his twin became rather notable warriors of the clan. While his brother was reckless and bloodthirsty in battle as their father was, Sora preferred a deadly calm instilled within him by Krost. When he entered the battle, his enemies quaked, for he was never anything but fully controlled. The two brothers felled orcs, gronn, and botani, hunted great beasts together, and protected their clan through many hard times. It was at some point during this time that their father fell to the insidious plants and was turned into a mindless slave. The two orcs put him down, as they knew he would have wanted just that. Iron Horde Formation When Grommash Hellscream called for the clans to unite, the Laughing Skull remained out of it. Sora was all for this, as he still harbored a deep mistrust for the Blackrock. Better to remain away from their conquering if it meant he didn't have to work with those bastards. Still, the newly formed Iron Horde pressed for the clan to join them, and when they refused, outright killed many who resisted. Sora lost a few family in these attacks, namely two sisters, an uncle, and five cousins. Still, they resisted. And when the Horde from the main timeline came to their aid, Sora gladly joined them. He didn't stay in Draenor long, and instead returned with his new allies, along with two of his brothers, his twin and the half-ogre one. New Life in the Horde On Azeroth, Soragam found his chance to shine. It was here that he earned his surname, Dragoncrusher, after killing and taking the head of a young black dragon. The orc and his brothers soon formed a clan of their own, taking advantage of the freedom their new Horde gave them. Grombolar, their new clan, consisted mostly of themselves and a few followers they had managed to pull together. With this new group, they settled in Stonetalon Mountains, favoring this land for how similar to their home it was. The Broken Isles Campaign Sora actively participated in the campaign against the Legion, fighting side-by-side with his new brothers-in-arms. This left little time for him to help with the clan, which remained small during this time. He was present at nearly every great event during this campaign, and took part in several fights against the Legion. It was also during this campaign that he developed a strong mistrust for the Forsaken. During two visits back to Orgrimmar, a crazed Forsaken death knight attacked him, leaving him with the scar on his shoulder. He's never looked at them the same way. War of Thorns While not actively participating, the escalating tensions between the Horde and Alliance forced Soragam back home. Alliance troops attacked and attempted to raid his clan's camp several times. During this time as well, his distaste and mistrust for the Forsaken only deepened, and he spoke out several times against the new Warchief. He remained in Stonetalon during each major event, only briefly fighting in Darkshore before the burning of Teldrassil. Quotes * "You fight like an orc. Wish more people did." * "If I'm agreeing with a corpse, then we have a problem." * "Now '''THAT'S '''a woman!" Trivia * Soragam has a strong dislike for elves and Forsaken, though Forsaken more so. * The orc enjoys puns. * While very keen on spreading his.. 'love' around, Sora will only consider an orc woman to be worthy enough to be his mate. External Links * https://clangrombolar.shivtr.com/ -Guild website * https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Soragam -My Armory page * https://www.deviantart.com/lupusalbum99 -My artwork * https://www.instagram.com/lupusalbum99/ -My insta Category:Orc